


万有引力

by beiyi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)衍生
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi
Summary: 沈狼狗X高狐狸这个“有病”系列第二部？为了几百字的车我写了六千字的废话做铺垫。





	万有引力

万有引力

沈浩然x高访  
有非常多乱七八糟的二设，  
然后强调一下是然访，不是别的。  
OOC 属于我，美好属于他们。  
系列文，来源都是同一首歌。  
————————————————  
「来拥抱着我形成漩涡   
扭曲那万有引力倒海翻波」

 

 

高访不过是多喝了几杯酒。只怪宴会厅的灯光太过暧昧的昏暗，让他分不清这酒的度数，也懒得去数杯数，酒精蒸发灼烧出让人晕眩的雾气，薄薄的绕了一圈，在他大脑里欢欣鼓舞，加油打气。成年人的空窗期也需要调剂，他用手指撑着下颌出了神，车窗外斑斓霓虹像淬着流光，在高访的镜片上流转。

楼下新开了一间花家包子铺，高访最近都会去那儿坐坐，不光因为包子的味道极佳，也因为每次端包子出来的那个男孩儿。男孩儿瞪圆的眼睛像只鹿，带着纯真无暇，对于高访这只“狐狸”而言是不错的猎物。

他跟MIST的齐总闲聊提过，“他很可爱，像一只小金毛犬。”

高访今天借着三分醉意，走进店铺的步子都轻快了一些。只是店里灯亮着，却没人，高访觉得古怪，喊了一声，“小花”。后厨猛的传来一声锅被撞倒，慌慌张张的声音，叮叮当当一地很精彩。后厨的门开了一条缝，花少年毛茸茸的脑袋钻了出来，大约是震惊过头，他半天才找回自己的声音，磕磕巴巴的喊了一声，“访哥”。花少年确实没想到这个点儿了还会有客人，尤其是看起来已经微醺的高访，高访眯着眼睛透过镜片打量花少年，把他看的心里发毛。

“没事，我路过看灯亮着没人，怕有什么事儿，就喊你一声。”高访推了一下眼镜儿，花少年额上渗出的过量汗水，以及门缝后晃过的人影，自己又不是傻子。

目送高访转身走出店铺，花少年赶紧把外面的卷闸放下，避免再有其他客人产生误解。转身对上庄森戏谑的目光，以及他松垮的衬衣，还有他脖颈上自己留下的一连串吻痕，花少年的脸顿时变得格外红。刚才若不是庄森摸进后厨，扯着自己滚到案板边，自己怎么的就顺着他动作稀里糊涂的同他亲热了起来，也不会被高访撞见。眼下庄森还笑话他，花少年心里有些不是滋味，感觉自己被庄森耍了。可惜他还是稚嫩，喜怒表情都写在脸上，庄森眼神轻飘飘一扫，就知道这只大型犬在想什么，直接探出双手扣住花少年的脖子，在他耳边暖融融吹了一口气，嗓音带着还没从情欲里走出的绵软，开口笑着问他，“你不想在案板上继续干我了么，还是你比较喜欢刚刚那个带着眼镜儿的高古板？”

这就是酒精带来的冲动后果，高访回到了家里仰面坐在沙发上自嘲的笑了笑。或许他从未比此刻更贪恋人体的温度，翻开手机对着联系人的名单开始挨个寻找合适的对象，人的欲望一旦放纵下来，就像是堕入了永不见底的深渊一般。

名字被一一排除，高访越往下翻越觉得有股绝望的孤独吞噬了自己，往常被遮掩的情绪都在此刻爆发。即使在人前越发成熟理智，善于倾听，能成为周围所有人的开导者，但却没办法开导自己，也不愿开导自己，那得把自己心里的陈谷子烂芝麻都扒拉开晒在日光下，腐朽的气味就够把自己呛的眼泪直流。

门锁突然响了，高访才突然意识到，自己现在不是一个人住了。

沈浩然是上个月才住进他家的，八竿子打不着的远方亲戚家小孩儿，正是十八岁，最朝气蓬勃的年纪，老爸老妈把他打包甩给高访，携手去了澳洲开拓人生。反正沈浩然也不是经常回来，高访和他一直处于井水不犯河水的状态，人家爹妈说了，过完年把他也接去澳洲，高访看了一眼日历，离过年也没几天了。只是沈浩然进门第一天的场景，还是有些让高访心惊肉跳，这个小男生一见到自己就像狼崽子见到了肉，眼里冒着绿莹莹的光，冲着自己喊了一句：“我看上你了，高访。”然后两眼一闭，倒在了地上，吓得高访以为他是突发性疾病，打电话叫了120去医院折腾了一通检查下来，沈浩然一点屁事儿没有，自己醒了。后来高访才知道，沈浩然有司汤达综合症，也不是什么要命的病，细细说起来还有点意思，他看见高访会晕倒纯粹就是因为高访长相太过符合他的审美。

这理由听起来太过荒谬，高访确实很难相信，他委婉的和沈浩然谈了一次，制止少年人打算开始的一连串追求行动。

那时高访坐在病床前，拍了拍沈浩然的手背，声线平缓耐心，慢吞吞的残忍的告诉沈浩然大人的生存法则：“世界万物都有规律，万有引力，向心公转，成年人呢也有规律，不是谁离开谁就活不下去，也不是谁喜欢谁就一定得得到回应。”沈浩然正在低头玩手机，也不知道听进去几个字，敷衍的应了一声，“哦”，连头也不肯抬。

好歹从那之后，沈浩然很少出现在高访面前，他出门上班的时候沈浩然的摩托早就骑走了。而无论高访回来的多晚，沈浩然都会比他回来的更晚，甚至有一次自己在办公室加班到凌晨四点，回家的时候依旧一片寂静，高访甚至怀疑沈浩然那天一夜都没回来。

鞋柜打开的“吱呀”一声把高访从简略的回忆里带回现实。他将自己从团成一团的姿势自然的打开，舒展的靠在沙发上，至少无论自己现在状态怎么样，在他面前都不能失了方寸露出软肋，怎么能向一个刚成年的男孩张开自己所有的脆弱，尤其是他还喜欢自己。沈浩然好像对高访的动作视而不见，径直走进自己的房间，过一会高访听见浴室门打开又关上，才松了一口气。淅淅沥沥的水声带着热度，在不远处浴室的暖光里徘徊，高访叹了一口气，打开微信随便点开一个头像，发送语音：“方便吗，我今晚过来。”他放下手机，下意识看了一眼紧闭的浴室门，好像做贼一样轻轻走进自己的房间，高访快被沈浩然搞疯了，明明这是在自己家，自己却活的这么小心。

可能……他怕沈浩然知道了会难过吧，虽然从那次谈话之后，他都快忘了沈浩然难过是什么表情。

“高访，你要去哪儿？”沈浩然喊他从来没加过称谓，花少年好歹还乖巧的喊他“访哥”，但在高访和沈浩然为数不多的对话里，沈浩然对他都是直呼大名，随意极了。往常戒备心强的时候，高访是不会就这么被他吓着了，即使靠在书房桌上累的睡着了，沈浩然走过来的时候高访也能惊醒，看着沈浩然裹着毯子在他脸上看一圈，又一言不发走出书房；绝不会像今天这样被吓了一跳。沈浩然刚洗完澡，这屋子又因为高访怕冷暖气开的很足，所以他只穿着T恤和短裤，一只手还拿着毛巾揉着湿透的头发，只是视线垂在地上，不敢看高访，似乎还是怕自己会晕倒。高访在心里骂自己失策，今天被花家包子铺的事儿搅的方寸大乱，安全套这种东西可以直接在路上买，为什么自己脑子一热非得在柜子里找不知道几个月以前买的还没拆过的那盒。

沈浩然和高访四目相对，高访正打算开口，敞开的衣柜里叽里咕噜滚出来一个玩意儿，从没亮灯的卧室一路欢畅滚到了沈浩然的拖鞋旁，走廊的灯是沈浩然打开的，明晃晃的足够他看清那玩意儿是一盒安全套，当然高访也看清了。

“我还在想，你到底打算什么时候用这个，从我在对面的奶茶店看着你在超市里买它的那一天，我就在想，你能忍几天。”沈浩然刚才的乖顺表情不见了，他弯腰捡起那盒安全套直接扔进了垃圾桶里。

高访只来得及叹息一声，就被沈浩然按着一路退到床边，小腿肌肉磕着床边登时一软，整个人后仰倒在床上。卧室没开灯，黑漆漆的一片，今夜又是阴天，连月光都被乌云掩着，夜色沉沉。他看不见沈浩然的表情，甚至连沈浩然的五官都模糊了起来，刚才他的眼镜儿在沈浩然扑过来的时候就已经不翼而飞，如今他眼前只有隐约的轮廓。高访被沈浩然拿胳膊压住完全动不了，这才明白小孩儿和自己身体素质差距不是一星半点，若是想要脱身可能得想些别的法子。

他开口喊了一声：“然然。”语气亲切和蔼，像是长辈对晚辈的呼唤。

他的盘算不错，至少能让沈浩然明白自己和他之间存在的不仅是成年人这道巨大的鸿沟，显然一个人不是迈过十八岁这个年纪就真正称得上是一个成年人，多半还得看他的心理有没有真正的成熟起来。正打着盘算，高访突然感觉床垫一塌，被他那句称呼激的沈浩然现在是整个身体都压了上来。高访的耳边传来湿热的呼吸，是沈浩然的嘴唇，“高访叔叔，别想着跑了，我表哥说得对，看中了就得赶紧下嘴，不然就被别人叼走了。”他的声线还带着青涩的少年气，却意外的让高访战栗。“叔叔真是太遗憾了，我表哥的动作就是比你快那么一点点，而我也等太久了有点饿了。”沈浩然从来没用这种让人毛骨悚然的语气和高访说过话，高访都还没品出他话里的深意，裤子就岌岌可危，沈浩然的手掌贴着他的腰摩挲的他心里都发了毛，才解开他皮带一把扯下他的裤子。高访这次真的急了，语气带上了斥责，又喊了一声，“沈浩然！”

这次倒是喊的沈浩然一愣，但很快又笑出了声。“高访叔叔，你害怕我了。”

他嘴上语气平和还带着少年青涩的声线，有点温柔的意思，但他做的事儿却一点儿也不温柔。他用刚从高访腰上解下的皮带压着高访的双手捆在床头的雕花栏杆上。明明是个刚成年的小朋友，力气和身材却和高访不是一个级别，即使在黑暗中高访也能勾勒出沈浩然身体肌肉线条的弧度，他下意识吞咽了口腔里产生的唾液。

高访试图收起自己的双腿，避免身体被过度展开，而更快的屈从。他本来就不是一个轻易服软的人，若是认真起来也称得上有些倔强。如果今天，沈浩然打算用暴力解决，高访一定会抵抗到底。被控制的羞耻和被一个小孩儿掌握控制权，一时间高访分不清到底哪种感觉让他更加愤怒。

即使，他也对沈浩然存在着一星半点的好感。

沈浩然将他双手捆在床头之后没了接下来的动作，他以为会出现的情况都没出现。沉默无言，只有空调运作出风口有微弱的气流声，高访被弄迷糊了，刚打算开口，沈浩然有了进一步动作。

“高访，你看看我好不好。”

沈浩然的语气带着恳求的调子，把脸埋在高访的颈侧，好像只是攫取他身上的气味却又贪得无厌的像要将他囫囵吞下一样。沈浩然不会收敛情绪，絮絮叨叨自说自话。

“我也觉得自己疯了，我不敢看你啊，我生病了，看你会晕倒。但我想看你，远远的看着也好啊。你在办公室加班，我就在楼下的马路边看着，可是浅宇的楼层这么高，我看不见你。高访，我只能看见隐隐约约的灯光，但我知道那就是你。”他的声线微微颤抖，似乎想竭力克制即将爆发，如山洪倾泻的感情。

沈浩然说出口的每一句话都砸在高访的心口，给他砸的措手不及，血肉模糊的柔软了起来。

“其实，已经不会晕了，看见你。但是你不想让我看见你，我只好继续躲着你。高访，你比我成熟，我不相信你不知道我到底怎么想的，我不相信……你不知道我真的喜欢你，喜欢到执拗的地步，喜欢你到魔怔了，高访。”沈浩然的声音越发沙哑，冷不防高访突然开口：“我知道。”他比沈浩然年长自然懂得控制情绪，即使已经被沈浩然一连串的话语弄得浑身不自在，却依然表现得镇定自若。

他的手被松垮的捆着，裤子已经不知所踪，但即使这样，沈浩然突然赤诚的剖白也让高访重新找回了控制权。他叹了一口气，抬起腿，用小腿贴着沈浩然腰侧的校服蹭了蹭。下颌扬起，用眼神示意沈浩然给他松开，沈浩然迟疑了一下，又怕高访露出不耐的神情，利索的解开了高访的手腕。高访摸了摸手腕儿，又活动了一下，本来想直接给沈浩然一耳光，但他抬起的手终究是按在了沈浩然的肩上。

“我确实知道，然然。”高访的语气和之前不同，带了点循循善诱的勾引，如果说高访在人前是规矩又略有些刻板的形象，那此刻他露出了和平时截然不同的模样，包括刚才在包子铺也不曾显出的狡黠。如果说沈浩然刚才只是被逼急了才暴力控制了高访，想将他禁锢，那么此时的高访却让沈浩然更想吻他。想和实践完全是两个概念，完全没有经验的含住高访的嘴唇，舔吻和撕咬并存，比起接吻，高访怀疑沈浩然更像是要吃了自己。

这个猛然间冒出的念头却让高访硬了。

危险又青涩的禁果，让人垂涎欲滴。高访扯住沈浩然的领带，往下一带，两个人的牙齿磕在了一起，是让沈浩然欢欣鼓舞的声音。高访从未做过这么羞耻的事儿，却又完全掌握着主动权，他握着沈浩然的手腕，侧头凑上去细细舔食指和中指，他柔软舌尖刚碰着沈浩然的指头，就像带着一道电流窜进沈浩然的脑子里，噼里啪啦弥漫着电火花焚烧蛋白质的焦糊气味，沈浩然连鼻尖都渗出了汗水，一粒一粒像晶莹的雪籽融化。

这是高访教给沈浩然的第二课，成年人目眩神迷令人沉沦的肉体欢愉。

沈浩然学起来极为得心应手，很快已经能用带着薄茧的指腹刮擦高访的舌面，带着亮晶晶的唾液垂下唇角。高访因为不适，眼睛里已经蒙上了一层雾气，但很显然因为房间始终漆黑一片，沈浩然看不见。不过他现在也没空在意这些，高访从嘴里吐出他的手指，依旧握着他的手腕一路向下，按在自己后穴的褶皱，沈浩然也不傻，却是性子急了些，两根湿润的手指忙不迭的挤进高访的后穴，高访猛的被捅进了两根手指，噎的只剩粗喘，但是下面却随着他的喘息像是有节奏的松弛而后紧缩，仿佛吮吸着沈浩然的手指。

高访被身体里粗暴的手指插的连完整的句子都说不出来，今天算是一路破了所有的下限，但他心里隐隐有个声音让他再纵容沈浩然一点，再同年轻的灵魂贴的近些。

“我真的，太喜欢你了，高访。”

年轻的声音带着情欲的沙哑，已经有了成年人的性张力，假以时日一定会成为所有人追捧的对象。高访突然生出一种自己的所有物被觊觎的莫名情绪，他被自己脑子里假想的场景吓着了，沈浩然成为了一个合格的大人，带着属于他自己的吸引力，周围是络绎不绝的其他面孔，都围绕在他身边，高访被越挤越远，连沈浩然的声音都模糊的听不清。

高访被沈浩然手指操着却突然走了神，沈浩然大概也察觉到了他的不专心，抽出手指直接换做自个儿的性器插入，尚未被扩张好的后穴紧紧箍着饱满的前端，猛然的酸痛饱涨，让高访冷不丁弓起了身体，走廊的光将他的轮廓隐约勾勒出来，像天鹅狭长的颈沐浴在月光下。高访痛的只能发出短促的气音，像是干渴许久的旅人，而沈浩然即是将他卷进漩涡里的风沙，也是缓解他干渴的绿洲。等高访缓过劲儿，沈浩然便又得寸进尺再往里没入，也是高访想纵容他的放肆，不然这只有痛没有爽的插入，早就被叫停。沈浩然汗津津的双手握住高访的腰，高访好不容易喘匀的气息又被他大开大合的操弄给撞散了。

黑暗里只剩两个人缠绵的呼吸声，还有每次抽动，阴茎与肠肉摩擦的湿漉漉的水声。

高访觉得自己全身都开始发烫，不光是脸颊和耳根，连脖颈、胸口甚至于脚趾都开始滚烫起来。属于沈浩然的朝气蓬勃，通过他粗长的性器性器将热度传了过来，迅速席卷了高访全身。生理性的泪水从高访眼角淌出来，很快热度蒸发在空气里，落在了枕头上。

沈浩然确实是头一次做这事儿，在高访身体里逞凶作恶，却又充满好奇的探索着每一寸柔软紧致的内里。高访被他的撩拨式的抽插干的不上不下，咬着嘴唇一只手抚上了胸口，另一只手握住自己的阴茎套弄。沈浩然显然通过他的动作又发现了新的玩具，脑袋拱到他胸口上，鼻尖儿蹭着摩挲半天找到另一颗乳头张口含住，巧在这时他的性器也顶到了高访肠肉深处的凸起，上下快感夹攻，高访眼前突然黑了一瞬，等他找回自己意识的时候嗅到了淡淡的腥味儿，自己屁股里还夹着沈浩然的性器吞吐，那只可能是刚才自己眼前发黑的时候射了出来。只是被个小朋友“招呼”几下就缴械投降，高访归咎于自己平时缺乏锻炼，体力比不上沈浩然，却始终不愿承认，他对沈浩然的喜欢不比沈浩然对他的少。

沈浩然探索到的凸起开始被重点操弄，一开始的痛变成了酣畅淋漓的爽快，直到两个人相拥着都射了出来，高访突然把床头的灯打开，毫无意外对上了沈浩然亮晶晶的双眼，这次沈浩然没有晕倒，反而低头温柔的亲了亲高访的嘴角。

高访的心因为这个吻而柔软的一塌糊涂。他伸手揉了揉沈浩然的头发，嗓音干涩的几乎听不清，“我知道你每天都在看着我，我在书房睡着了你过来替我盖毯子，却因为我醒了而不好意思的走开。我也知道我晚上要是回去的晚了，你都会骑着摩托车一路跟着。”沈浩然这时候倒是被高访说的不好意思了起来，嘟嘟囔囔涨红了脸，抱着他去浴室清理。高访反而放松了下来，脸贴着沈浩然结实的胳膊蹭了蹭，像猫一样蜷在他怀里，下颌抵着他的肩膀，却露出了狐狸才会有的笑容。

我知道你在看我，大概因为我也不自主的在看你吧。

万有引力，力的作用是相互的。

————————————  
※司汤达综合症(Stendhal syndrome)司汤达综合症或佛罗伦萨综合征， 是指在艺术品密集的空间里，观赏者受强烈美感刺激，引发的心身疾病 ，导致心跳加快，头昏眼花， 混乱 ，甚至产生幻觉时的症状。它的名字命名来自著名的19世纪法国作家 司汤达，他在那不勒斯和佛罗伦萨游记一书描述了他的经验。


End file.
